A chair is a common piece of furniture used alone or with any desk or table, for example in an office or a boardroom. With much time spent sitting on a chair, it is important to create a seating position that supports the body, more specifically the feet and legs, and is ergonomically designed for long term comfort. Without proper support, a user can sustain periods of poor posture leading to stiffness, pain or fatigue. Moreover, confining the feet and legs to one position for an extended time may encourage poor circulation of blood flow in the legs and feet which can cause swollen ankles and blood clots. Overall, an incorrect sitting posture can be a threat to a user's health.
Some footrests are used to enhance support of the feet. However, many of these footrests may not sufficiently provide adequate feet and/or leg comfort for users of varying sizes, including adults of shorter stature and children.
One type of device for supporting the feet while in a seated position is with a metal ring or circular apparatus secured either to the post or to the horizontal legs of the chair. However, these circular supports are either fixed such that the footrest is set at a specific height typically at the base of the chair, and/or at a specific diameter, whereby the possible feet positions and leg angles are restrictive and dependent on the size of the user.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, herein below.